Twiddle Your Fingers and Wave Your Wand
by etcies
Summary: This story is not exactly about Harry Potter, it is about his parents. Bear with me as I try to spell different words in the story. Basically when James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were all young they had girlfriends. This story will be about their sixth ye
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Please does not mock this story. I hate Harry Potter as much as you do (if you do), but this is not about him. It is about his parents. One of these days he will die, just you wait.

Sirius smiled at James, "we should get on the train now," Remus said. The three friends looked at each other, "the usual?" Remus asked.

"The usual," James answered. They headed for the train when Peter ran up. James looked at Sirius who smiled. "Come on Petigrew! We'd better not miss the train!" All four got on the train and headed for car sixteen.

"James!" Lily exclaimed, clapping her hands together. James swept her up in his arms, placing a kiss on her lips.

"Sirius," Destiny said, waving him next to her. Sirius smiled and sat down. In a split second Destiny was in his arms giggling as he tickled her.

"Remus!" Cornflower whispered breathlessly, smiling at him. Remus smiled and bent down to bestow a lingering kiss upon her forehead. Peter watched these exchanges in an uncomfortable silence.

"I'll just go wait in another car," he said and walked toward the door. Just then Lucious Malfoy entered making Peter turn around. "On second thought."

"Hello Lily," Malfoy said, purposefully ignoring James. "How are you?"

Being to nice to ignore him Lily smiled, "Hello Lucious, I am fine. Thank you for asking." Sirius made a face at Remus from behind Malfoy. Remus covered his mouth to keep himself from laughing, but a sound still came out. Malfoy glared at them, but they just smiled innocently.

"Well, seeing how we are surrounded by incompetent fools," Lucious glared at Sirius and Remus, "I guess we just must continue this conversation another time. Good day." And he twirled around, with a flip of his robes, and walked away; leaving the seven witches and wizards staring after him.

"Who put a bloody stick up his arse?" James asked.


	2. Midnight Visit

Disclaimer: I know you don't think that you like the way I write my "Harry Potter" fanfiction, but I like Harry Potter's parents, so deal.

Sirius snuck out of the dorm, silently closing the door behind him, "where are you going?" James asked stepping out of the shadows. Sirius jumped. Peter peered out from behind James.

"I'm going to see Moony," Sirius answered. Peter and James nodded. Soon the three went on their way. When they were about half way to the Whomping Willow, three more figures stepped out of the shadows.

"Where are you guys going?" Destiny asked walking up to Sirius.

"Going to see Moony," James answered, wrapping his arm around Lily. Once again all six teenagers continued walking toward the Whomping Willow. Yet, once again, they were stopped.

"Where are you going?" Lucious asked as he and Snape stepped out of the shadows. "It is a little late for a midnight stroll," Lucious said looking at James, Lily, Sirius, and Destiny before he turned to look at Cornflower and Peter. "What? No Remus? Are you cheating on Lupin with Pettigrew?" Cornflower flushed red with fury, "Oh my, you are, now what would Remus say?" Lucious said as Snape snickered.

"She is not!" Lily said, "we just decided to go star gazing, and Remus has been looking a little tired lately."

"Yeah! So take your bloody heads out of your bloody arses and go home to you bloody Slytherin dorms, and go to sleep!" James said. Lucious whistled.

"Wow! James, you sure are being protective, but we will allow you to continue. Remember, we are never far behind." Then the two Slytherins vanished.

"Shall we continue?" Sirius asked, ushering them on. When they finally reached the Willow, they all transformed. James became a stag, Lily a doe, Sirius a black dog, Destiny an Australian Dingo, Cornflower became a wolf, and Peter became a rat. All of them entered the Whomping Willow where Remus lay curled up. Cornflower whimpered, went to lay next to Remus, and nuzzled his neck. James and Lily lay next to eachother, and Sirius and destiny curled up with eachother. Once again the odd man out, peter lay by himself. The seven lay, waiting for the rise of the dawn, where they would all be normal wizards and witches, in a normal wizard school. All they had to do was wait for the dawn.

A/N: isn't this such a sweet chapter. And they get away with so much! Why, I wish I could do that, get away with anything. This is just because Lucious has a crush on Lily. Also, what was Snape's first name? I don't have the book, so I don't know.


End file.
